Girl Talk
by Ev's Fuzzy Socks
Summary: Carly is the type to thrive on "girl talk," and Sam is the type to avoid it at all costs. But when Carly comes to her for advice about her relationship with Freddie, of all things, Sam is torn. Carly and Freddie dating? Sam is happy for them. Of course she is. But... giving Carly advice about dating Freddie? THAT was more than she bargained for. Eventual Seddie, so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Fairies and unicorns. Nail polish. _That _time of the month. Clothes and shoes. **Boys. **

I have never been very good at what is known as "girl talk." When Carly comes crying to me with yet another relationship woe, I usually just offer her the use of my butter sock and then tell her that ham will fix all her problems. No, seriously. The stuff can work miracles.

But when she came to me asking for advice about The Nub, also known, but not very often, as Freddie, I wasn't sure that even ham would fix what was going on in my head. Or was that... My stomach? My chest? Some odd place in my body that I didn't usually feel anything but hunger with.

"Oh, you kissed him, huh?" I managed to stammer. Then I regained composure, slapped Carly on the back, and said, "You did the world a favor. Somebody had to do it." I chose to ignore the uncomfortable fact that it was in fact me who had done the world that favor.

"Sam!" Carly said. "Cut it out. I mean, I know this is Freddie we're talking about, and he's really nerdy and all he does is talk about Pear devices and his model train club, but I think that maybe there's more to him than that. You know, underneath the goofy, polo-wearing exterior, he might be kinda..."

"Kissable?" I interjected, searching in the fridge for something, anything!

Carly blushed in response. I knew what she was thinking. The guy had some decent looking, uh, facial features. Lips in particular.

_Sam, what are you thinking?! _the reasonable part of my brain asked me.

_Nothing! _I argued. _I was just saying that I do know what she's thinking! Her thinking it doesn't mean that _I _was thinking it!_

_ Right._

I ignored my sensible side once more, and said, "Carls, geeze. If you like the guy, just like the guy. Get married and have little techie-geek babies who walk around with pears tattooed on their faces."

"Freddie does not have a tattoo of a pear!"

"Bet he would if his mom would let him."

"So you think... I should tell him how I feel?"

I just stared at her. "Considering that you kissed him, I think he knows."

There was a knock at the door. Carly's hands flew to her face. "Oh God! I forgot we had rehearsal tonight. How do I look?"

"Like a goldfish who just got bought by Spencer?"

"No, Sam!"

I looked at her. She looked, well, beautiful. Just like she always did. Now wonder Freddie had been chasing her for years.

He'd never chase me like that. Not that I wanted him to, of course. _Ew. _


	2. Ice cream and the Bword

**Author's note:**

** Hey guys! Thanks for the kind reviews! Glad to see that something I thought up in about fifteen seconds actually entertains people besides me. XD I probabl should have mentioned this in the summary, but nothing post iKiss ever happened. As you probably have figured out, Sam and Freddie did share their first kisses, but Carly never found out.**

** Here's chapter two, I hope you like it!**

Carly was standing there still looking like a doomed goldfish, (albeit a beautiful doomed goldfish) so I coughed and said, "Are you gonna open the door? I mean, I'm all for leaving him out there, but that's more my thing, not yours."

She opened the door. "Hey." I had to give her credit; she was holding together better than I would have, given the circumstances. I know I interrupt people a lot, but not usually by kissing 'em! Hell, I'd probably lock myself in an insane asylum if I ever liked Freddie.

"How's it goin'?" Freddie said absently, looking at Carly warily.

It was going to be a very long rehearsal.

Carly opened the freezer and dug out a pint of Ben and Jerry's. "So after you left to go get a soda- by the way, thanks for leaving so we could talk-"

"Anytime," I said. "I'd much rather get a soda than watch you two swap saliva."

"We did not swap saliva," Carly said coldly. "He didn't do more than kiss my cheek. I've always said he's a gentleman."

When had she said that? I was obviously asleep when this momentous occasion occured.

"So anyways," she continued, "I told him I was sorry that I had kind of attacked him like I did, and he said that it was no big deal. We're going to the Spaghetti Factory this weekend."

"Nothing more romantic than pulverized tomatoes and giant salads!" I said, gleefully digging into my ice cream.

"Yeah, there's just one catch..." Carly said, looking uncomfortable. "See, Mrs. Benson only lets Freddie go on group dates."

My eyes went wide. "Oh, no. Oh, God. If you say the G-word-"

"Gibby?"

"I told you not to say it!" I screeched, burying my head underneath a sofa pillow. "I thought you loooooved meeee..." I fake-sobbed, hoping this would move her to sympathy and snap her out of this Freddie-induced mental coma. Friends do not ask friends to spend time with Gibbys.

"Sam! I never even said the G-word! Actually, it's a B-word."

"Wait, his mother is coming along?" I laughed. "You poor child."

"Not that B-word. One of Freddie's geek friends is coming, too. His name's Brad. And so he doesn't feel like a third-wheel... I was thinking..."

I stood up to take my bowl to the sink. "Yeah Cupcake, I know what you were thinking. And YES, I'll come along."

Carly jumped up to hug me.

"But only if you promise to buy me more of that bacon-flavored ham I saw in Federal Way. That stuff was flipping AMAZING!"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Yes, I will buy you pork-flavored pork. So, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you think Freddie likes me?"

There it was again, that odd feeling in my spleen. (I had decided that was what it was.) "I dunno, maybe about an eight?" I offered.

"Really? You think it's only an eight?" Carly pursed her lips, then said, "Better than a seven, I suppose."

I knew he liked her more than an eight. Friends don't lie to friends. But... I couldn't make myself say it.

_Wonder what would have happened if I'd kissed him first...?_

No, I HAD kissed him first. And if he'd wanted to make anything of it, he would have. But he didn't.

Not that I wanted him to, of course. _Ew._


	3. Chapter 3

"I love this place," Carly said, gazing starry-eyed through the door Freddie now held open for her.

She loved this place because she was here with Freddie. Carly normally only ate spaghetti that was encased in a taco shell.

I had to admit, so far this "date" wasn't so bad. Notice the quotation marks. Blind dates do not count. This Brad guy wasn't half bad, though. He was probably only a quarter bad, and that quarter just came from being a geek. He bought me food, so I was in no position to be complaining.

"Four, please," Freddie said to the waitress, who let us to a table with a booth. _Very cozy_, I thought snidely. I wondered if Freddie had called ahead to make sure we got a booth with extra snuggling room.

After we ordered, Carly started the ball rolling. "So has anybody seen the new Galaxy Wars movie? Besides Freddie, I mean. I thought it was pretty good, but nowhere near as amazing as the last one. The special effects were..." Oh. My. God. Carly was sitting there chattering about Galaxy Wars and techno-geek stuff like there was no tomorrow. Honestly, if she kept it up, I was fairly sure there might not BE a tomorrow. Not for her, anyway.

I stood up and coughed. "Excuse me. I'm going to the bathroom."

Everybody knows that girls go to the bathroom in groups, so when I shot Carly a this way? NOW? look, neither of the guys were at all suspicious.

I yanked Carly into the bathroom. I wasn't sure if I had to pee or hurl, but watching her suck up to Freddie was doing something REALLY weird to my body.

"Everything okay?" Carly asked innocently.

"Of course everything is okay," I replied smoothly.

"You're acting kinda weord," she said, walking over to the mirror and inspecting her mascara. "What do you think of Brad?"

"Eh, just as nubby as Fredward. But listen... I think maybe you're trying too hard."

Carly dropped her lip gloss. "You think? Shoot. I thought the Galaxy Wars stuff might be a little over the top."

"It was okay, but... No guy wants to date himself. Just be you. And let THEM do the tech geek chiz."

Carly hugged me. "You're the BEST, Sam!" She zipped out of the bathroom and back to our table, leaving me in the bathroom, the walls still echoing with her enthusiasm.

I was not the best. In fact, that was a pretty chizzy thing for me to do.

Friends do not give friends bad relationship advice... On PURPOSE.

Why had I done that? i had no idea. Everybody knew that Freddie slid to the floor when a tech-girl walked by. If CARLY was a tech-girl, he's be a goner. Her Galaxy War babble was far from over the top. Freddie had practically been drooling on his clip-on tie.

I was obviously just hungry. There was a plate of pasta-shaped wonderfulness calling my name, and I was sure that after a good meal, I'd be back to my normal self.

Carly shut her door, then watched through the peephole until after Freddie had returned to his apartment. Then she let out a shrill scream.

"That was the best date EVER!"

"Wow," I said. "Even sniffing fruit salad was better than THAT date."

"Did you know he was holding my hand in the car?"

"Of course he was holdng your hand in the car," I said, flopping onto the sofa and turning on the TV. "It's what all goofy teenagers do."

Carly went to the fridge and got out a couple cans of soda. "Peppy Cola?"

"Are we going to be talking about Freddie until three in the morning?"

One look at her face gave me the answer. "Give it here."

Knock-knock. Knock-knock.

I dragged myself to a sitting position. Where was... Oh yeah. Carly's. It stood to reason, where else was I ever? But that didn't explain the knocking on the door at 6:00 in the morning!

I walked over and opened it. Freddie. With flowers. And a muffin. I shut the door.

Knock-knock.

I threw a pillow at Carly's sleeping form. "Carls. Your nubby boyfriend is here."

"Mmmf."

I went and opened the door again. "Smart girl. She'd much rather sleep than look at your face this early in the morning."

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Quite sure. But he pushed past me into the apartment and knelt by the couch. "Baby? I'm here to walk to school with you. Look, I brought you that muffin I know you like." He waved it under her nose. Her eyelashes fluttered open.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"WELL," I said loudly. "I'm gonna go shower. Don't make any mini-Freddi's while I'm gone."

"Sam!" Carly said, aghast.

"Well, don't!"

A shower. A shower was what I needed. Then everything would be fine again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

** Thanks again for all your kind comments! I do agree, I need to make my chapters longer... Steadily working on that. :) In response to your comments:**

** hejk12345: Yes, we WILL haave eventual Seddie. I know it doesn't look like it, but trust me. We will have some Freddie-Brad interaction in the next chapter, so that may haep clear up what looks like serious lack of Seddie.**

**Purpleflower17: I know! I can't believe they never brought him back! :( I was also a serious Carly-Brad shipper, so watch for that. ;) Not that I just gav it away or anything...**

**Kezziexx: Yep, same ol' Brad!**

** I've been trying to be faithful with my updates, posting as soon as I write them, but be warned: My family is going camping, so there will be no updates for three days. :( Aww... On with the story!**

"Hey, Sam."

I closed my locker. ""Hey, Brad."

"So, I was thinking that maybe-"

"You're not asking me out, are you?"

Brad blinked. "Well, yeah, that was the original plan..."

"Look, you're a cool guy and all, but... That blind date was really just a favor for Carly and Freddie. I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

Brad smiled. "Hey, that's cool. You wanna hang out as friends anyway?"

"Will you keep buying me food?"

"On occasion. I know how to make fudge," he offered.

"Might I suggest we hang out at your place?" I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

* * *

"You're late, Sam," said my history teacher.

"Oh, AM I?" I said, placing my hand over my heart. "I am SO sorry. I think I'll write you a 1,000 word essay to make up for it. The title will be something along the lines of 'Why I Don't Care I Was Late.'"

"Watch yourself, Puckett!" I glanced over at Carly and Freddie to see if I was going to get a lecture on the importance of being responsible, but they were too busy playing Footsie under the table to notice my moment of brilliant witticism. Typical.

Throughout the entire class period, Carly kept getting in trouble for talking. Not to me, like usual. To Freddie. Gag me. Wait, no, don't gag me. I can gag on my own, thank you very much.

* * *

My eyes rolled back. "How do you make this stuff, it's amazing!"

Brad opened his mouth to answer, but I cut him off. "Nope, don't tell me. All the magic would be gone."

"Speaking of 'magic,'" he said, "Did you see Carly and Freddie in the lunch room today?"

"Yeah, it was nauseating."

"I thought you liked that they were together?" Brad said, putting the rest of the fudge in the fridge.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled the pan right back out. There was that feeling in my stomach again. More fudge.

"Of course I like that they're together," I replied. "But they were going for Olympic gold in the tonsil-hockey competition. Not something I wanted to see." I swiftly changed the subject. "You coming to iCarly tonight?"

"Sure, if the others are cool with it."

"Eh, if they give me grief about it I'll just use the butter sock," I said, taking another slice of fudge.

Brad was silent for a minute, trying to gauge if I was kidding or not. "Most people don't hit their best friends with butter..."

"True. But I'm not most people," I said. "But I'm also mostly kidding."

That night at rehearsal, Carly and Freddie announced to the fans that they were dating. The comments on the site were, by turns, funny, nauseating, and downright scary.

_ "NOOOOOOOOOO! FREDDIE IS MEANT TO BE WITH MEEEEEEEEEE!"_

"_Aww! I always knew he'd win her over! 3 :)_ " Ew.

_ "No! No! This cannot be happening! SEDDIE WILL PREVAIL!"_

Okay, double ew. He was dead wrong. Seddie would never prevail, the way Freddie thought of me.

Not that I wanted it to. Ew!

**_ From Carly, to Sam: What u think of the special fx freddie added 2nite?_**

**_ Sam to Carly: Gay. i dont do pink sparkles._**

**_ Carly to Sam: come on they were cool._**

**_ Sam to Carly: whtevr u say cupcake. i think ur insane tho. this is freddie ur gushing over._**

**_ Carly to Sam: he said he loved me 2nite._**

**_ Sam to Carly: Well then OMG. thats what im supposed to say right?_**

**_ Carly to Sam: is it 2 early?_**

**_ Carly to Sam: Sam? u there?_**

**_ Sam to Carly: Yeah. Way 2 early. dont let him jump the gun on you. might just want in your pants._**

**_ Carly to Sam: you think?_**

**_ Sam to Carly: idk, who knows what ickiness goes on inside that nub's brain. Night._**

I closed my phone. I had done it again! What was wrong with me? No matter what, I could not bring myself to give Carly what I knew to be accurate advice. Freddie had been saying he loved her for years, why should she freak out NOW? Walking over to my bedside table, I picked up a mirror. Same blonde hair, not quite as lustrous as Carly's. Same blue eyes. Freddie liked brown eyes like Carly's, I had heard. Tall-ish. Carly was very petite.

Carly, Carly, Carly! Why couldn't I go one mental sentance without her name? Was I JEALOUS of her or something?

Yes. Yes, I was. I was jealous of Carly. I sat down on my bed, hard. _THUMP._


	5. Guy Talk

**Author's note:**

**Hey! So here's the little bit of Seddie from Freddie that you have all been waiting for. (At least, I assume you've been waiting...)**

**This chapter is kinda short, but inspiration has kinda deserted me. I'd love to hear what direction you readers would like the story to go in. Obviously Sam and Freddie will get together at the end, but I'm still not sure how they get there. But there will be a fire escape scene. So there you go.**

**Oh yeah, and I figure that since I haven't been arrested yet it doesn't matter than I forgot to say so, but I don't own iCarly. Cliche committed? Oh yes. On with the story.**

* * *

Brad tossed a soda can across the room. "All we have is diet, sorry."

Freddie grabbed the can out of the air. "Not a big deal. My mother boils the soda before she'll let me drink it."

"Dude, that's nasty."

"Tell me about it," Freddie said. He switched on the Game Cube. "By the way, you can forget about that title of yours."

"What? You mean the Mario Kart title that I am NOT losing?"

"No, I mean the one that you ARE."

Brad laughed. "So how's it going with Carly?"

"Eh, cool," Freddie said, taking a drink of his Peppy Cola. "I mean, she's a pretty normal girlfriend. 'When are you going to meet my family, do these pants make my butt look big, and were you checking her out?' But it's nice to have a reward after chasing her for so long."

Brad grimaced. "About that reward. You might want to tone down the PDA, man."

Freddie looked up from his game controller. "Why, are people talking?"

"Nah, just Sam, but still. Which arena you wanna play?"

"Yoshi's Island."

"Dude, that's so gay."

After selecting their characters, (Brad as Bowser, Freddie as Yoshi,) the conversation quickly turned back to Sam.

"She's been acting weird around me and Carly for like a week," Freddie said, frowning. "I dunno what the deal is. I mean, she's always been kinda bitchy about any relationship we're in, but this is a whole new level she's taken it to."

"Think she's jealous? I mean, of Carly?" Brad asked.

"Sam. Jealous. Right." Freddie did his best to not smirk, but it failed.

"Okay, so maybe not..."

Freddie turned his attention back to the video game. Sam would never be jealous of Carly's relationship with him. Not that he wanted her to be, of course.

"Dude, what did you put in that fudge? It's doing a weird number on my stomach."


	6. An author's note and apology

**Not a chapter, just an author's note.**

** One of the reviews I recieved was from somebody who had an issue with my use of the common phrase, "that's so gay." You all have my deepest apologies. It was certainly not my intent to offend anybody. I was trying to add authenticity to the conversation between Brad and Freddie, and perhaps I took it a little far. You frequently hear the phrase tossed around by teenage males making goodnatured jibes at each other, and that was all it was meant to be in this story. **

** For what it's worth, I do not have issues with the GLBTQ community. My uncle is gay, a good friend of my family is gay, a good friend is lesbian, and heck... The greatest hairdresser I've ever known was gay. XD I support gay marriage, much to the dismay of my Catholic and conservative friends, and I did not mean to offend anybody. I hope that you will all forgive me this incident, and there will be no hard feelings. I know I hold no hard feelings towards you... Even though you did use a rather nasty word yourself. ;)**

** ~Ev**


	7. Chapter 6

"Carly, for the millionth time, he won't care what you're wearing nearly as much as you care. What happened to the classic LBD?"

"Well, I was going to wear that, but it seemed so... Well I just don't want to wear that, okay?"

I threw myself on Carly's be and groaned into a pillow. Carly and Freddie were going to a teen dance club that night, and once again, I had fallen into the role of shrink and fashion advice columnist rolled into one.

"Do you think this one is too sexy?" she said, pulling out a pink cocktail dress with a swooping neckline. "I don't want to give him the wrong idea."

I glanced up. Carly looked genuinly worried. "Nah, it's fine. Just don't go overboard with the hips when you're dancing or anything."

Carly blushed. As she went to find a pair of shoes, I got a mental image of Freddie and Carly dancing. _Her hands around his neck, as they gazed into each other's eyes and_- ew! Why was my mind even going there?

I had to deal with this problem. Friends do not have crushes on friend's boyfriends! Try saying that three times fast. Granted, crushes can be gotten rid of. Or at least... suffocated until you yourself wondered if they existed.

"Sam? Sam!"

"Huh? What?" I jumped. How long had I been thinking?

"Are you okay?" Carly asked me, frowning. She sat next to me on the bed. "You seem kinda... depressed."

Now there was the understatement of the 21st century. "I'm fine, Carls. You go on your date and have fun."

"Well, if you're sure." Having gotten the answer she wanted, Carly went to the bathroom to try on her outfit.

_ Think, Sam, think. _Why would I even be attracted to this guy?

_ Nope, not working. _I had instantly come up with a handful of reasons.

* * *

**_Freddie POV:_**

Sam opened the door, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Carly will be down in a minute. Nice shirt."

"Really?" I asked suspiciously. "You always hate my shirts."

"Only the ones you usually wear," she said, turning her attention back to the TV.

"I wore this last week and you said it should be thrown down the garbge disposal, and the designer should be dragged into a parking lot and shot!" I protested, my voice rising higher.

There was a pause. "Must be the light."

I raised my eyebrows. Sam was acting weird. If she was an animal I'd say she was off her feed.

"Must find ham," she said, swinging her feet off the sofa and making a beeline for the fridge. Okay, so maybe she WAS an animal... But nowhere close to off her feed.

Wait, animal? I meant carnivore... Animal meant something sexual. And I did not think of Sam in a sexual sense.

Just then, Carly came downstairs. I had to admit, she could really work the wow factor.

"Wow," I said. She grinned.

"You're kinda wow yourself," she said, running her finger along my jawline.

I coughed and glanced at Sam, then back at Carly. Had she seen that? Yep, she had seen, judging by the fake-vomiting into the trash can. I smiled.

"Freddie?" Carly asked. "Are we gonna go?"

"Oh, yeah," I said. "See ya, Sam."

"I'll be here," Sam said. "Where else am I ever?"

"Prison?"

"Low blow, Benson. Low blow."

* * *

**Back to Sam's POV:**

Yeah, I liked his shirt. And his jeans. And his shoes. And his face. And his lips... Sam, stop!

I turned on the news. May as well stay informed, after all, even if it depressing. I can't get much more depressed than this.

* * *

**Author's note:**

** Okay! Hoped everybody liked that chapter... With the way I have the story figured out in my head, there will probably be about three more chapters. Next chapter brings DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAA AAAA! Who doesn't love Seddie drama?**

** The only issue is... I haven't figured out who the drama is between. So please, if you love me or this story at all, will you pretty-please leave me a review saying who you want to get in a spat?**

**A. Carly and Freddie, or**

**B. Carly and Sam.**

** I have plots to go with each, but I don't know which to go with. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

"Say that again?" Carly shouted. "I can't hear you!"

Freddie opened his mouth, but then mouthed, "I'll tell you later!"

Carly nodded. She liked loud music as much as the next girl, but even she thought that this club took it a little far

.

When they grew tired of dancing, Carly and Freddie seated themselves at a table and ordered sodas.

"So..." Carly said, running her finger along the edge of her glass.

"So?" Freddie replied. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine," she said, taking a sip of her soda. "Did I hear Sam say she liked your shirt earlier?"

"Uh, yeah," Freddie said. "Why?"

Carly shrugged "Just asking. When we were younger I always thought there was kind of some chemistry between you guys. Just wondering if it was coming back."

Freddie's heart hit his stomach. _The chemistry. _Of course there had been chemistry. Why else would they have...

_"Wait... You were gonna say that _we _should kiss?"_

_ Freddie grimaced, then said, "You're gonna break my arm now, aren't you?"_

_ "...No."_

_ ... _

_"Well. Lean."_

Chemistry. They were baking soda and vingegar, however you chose to look at it. Sam with her bacon-and-strawberry scented hair, and Freddie with his tech-geek-nubbiness... They were the classic classroom experiment, the perfect pair.

Freddie looked up at Carly. "Well, there may have been some chemistry when we were younger-"

"Chemistry doesn't go away, Freddie."

He was silent.

"Freddie, we aren't going to be happy together with your relationship with Sam getting in the way."

His head shot up. "So you want me to stop talking to and hanging out with Sam? Is that what you're saying?" _No. Never in a thousand years, no. _

"I didn't say that! But do you think we have more chemistry than you and Sam do?"

Freddie bit his lip, then forced himself to look her in the eye. "No, Carly... I don't think we do."

Carly stirred her drink. "Well. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I kind of forced you into this. You're a little too nice for your own good, I guess," Carly said, smiling down at her drink. "Ready to head home?"

Freddie picked up his jacket. "Yeah. What should I do about Sam?"

"What do YOU want to do about Sam?"

_Push her up against a wall and kiss her senseless. _"I want all three of us to be happy. I don't know what that will mean."

"You'll think of something," Carly said, picking up the keys.

* * *

**Sam POV:**

"You've been dating for three weeks, and you've broken up already?" I asked. "What happeed? What did he do? Should I break his arm?"

"Sit down, Sam," Carly said, taking bobby pins out of her hair. "It was a mutual decision."

"Carly Shay, that is the biggest cliche in the world! There is no such thing as a mutual breakup! SOMEBODY always wants to stay. Who brought it up in the first place?"

Carly frowned at her reflection, then began removing her eye makeup. "I'm not sure. We just started talking and ended up broken up."

"Talking about what?" I demanded. This was getting all together too confusing. Too confusing and dangerous. Freddie was single again? Not dating my best friend? No. Friends do not date friend's ex-boyfriends.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to bed," Carly replied. "Are you staying the night?"

"Nah." I said. I needed some fresh air. "See ya tomorrow."

But it wasn't to the trailer park where I lived that my feet carried me. They took me up a flight of stairs and out a window onto the ledge. The fire escape. Coming from a corner of the platform was the blueish glow of a laptop screen.

"Hey."

Freddie closed his laptop. "Hey."

"Sorry about you and Carly," I offered lamely. This scene was way too familiar. A couple of heys. An apology.

"It's okay," he said. "You wanna sit down?"

I mutely plopped down on the ground beside him. "Carly won't tell me why you guys broke up."

He was quiet for a minute, then said, "You remember the last time we were out here?"

_Like it was five minutes ago, _I thought, but said only, "Yeah."

"That's why," he said, turning his face towards mine. In the faint light coming through the window I could tell he wasn't joking. I jumped to my feet.

"But we swore never to speak of it! You spoke of it! Are you crazy?" I demanded.

Swifter that I knew he could be, Freddie jumped up and pulled me close. His lips found mine, and I knew that that weird feeling in my stomach had nothing to do with brown fudge. Just the brown eyes of a certain tech geek I had come to love.

He pulled away for a moment and whispered, "Crazy about you."

I blinked. "Then I guess we're both crazy."

A sneeze came from inside the building. Freddie and I looked at each other, then inside.

"And... goodnight," I said to the camera in Carly's hands, reaching for the power button.

* * *

**Author's note:**

** I hate to say it, but this concludes Girl Talk. :'( I had planned on making it longer, but then it ended up writing itself, somehow, and I ended up here. Also, Carly and Freddie refused to fight like I wanted them to. Siiiigh. Oh well, I was happier with it ending with them all friends.**

** I hope you all enjoyed my story! I probably won't write another one for a while, just due to being crazy-busy when school starts, but maybe look for another one from me around November! Thank you all for all of your kind reviews, I appreciated each and every one of them. :)**

** ~Evelyn**


End file.
